Unexpected
by Menier
Summary: Scorpius (or Scor, as he liked to be called) was one of the very few people in the world that was not scared of Rose, and this fact alone irked her to no end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am proud to present to you the newest writing of mine... Drum role please... Unexpected! Yah! Anyways.. I would just like to tell you all that I really don't know where it is I plan on going with this. But never fear, I work better like that. Tonight I don't expect I will be getting much sleep because I have a super exiting few weeks ahead of me (which may cause me to not upload as much as I would like to) so I will write a few more chapters tonight instead of getting some much needed sleep. (I wrote the main part of Creepy crawlers in a similar fashion.) I hope you all enjoy this and tell me what you think of this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to harry potter (unless you count the Gryffindor shirt or butterbeer mug I got at Harry potter world) but my grandma got me those sooo... Awkward.**

* * *

Rose Weasley sat alone at a table in the back of the library. She liked this table in particular because it was hidden from curious eyes.

Rose didn't think of herself as an unsocial person nor an outcast. She had friends, but sometimes she enjoyed getting out of the noise and excitement of the Gryffindor common room, if only for an hour or so of quite time in the library.

It was no secret that Rose would go off to some quite corner of the castle after a particularly hard week, either. And now that she was almost half way done with her sixth year, it was becoming more and more frequent for one to find Rose curled up in any one of the nooks or crannies in the large castle. But, as a general rule, when one found Rose in said nook or cranny they would hurry along there merry way as not to disturb the young beauty. (Her Weasley temper was not to be tested when she was studying like a Granger.)

So that was why Rose looked up with a fierce look in her eyes as someone coughed to get her attention.

Most would have cowered at such an intense stare. But not Scorpius Malfoy. No, Scorpius (or Scor, as he liked to be called) was one of the very few people in the world that was not scared of Rose, and this fact alone irked her to no end.

Along with this fact, there were many-a-reason for Rose to hate her fellow Gryffindor prefect. The first of which was that he always, ALWAYS looked good, even at 3 in the morning, and Rose would know, seeing as how he had spent every summer since first year at the burrow (he was best friends with Rose's cousin Albus) and would never miss a good opportunity to come in the middle of the night to the room Rose shared with two of her cousins and scare the bejesus out of her. That was also another reason to hate him.

She also hated the fact that (because of the previously mentioned good looks) he had a following of idiotic-if she did say so herself, which she did, a lot, much to her friends and cousins annoyance- fan girls (along with a few boys). Not only that, but he didn't seem to care or mind as they giggled when he passed them in the halls. He hardly noticed as seventh year Sydney Vane (a super tall, super skinny, super blonde, super Ravenclaw) nearly fainted when he looked at her- fleetingly Rose would add when ever someone mentioned the incident. She didn't know why this bothered her so (though friends and family did have some ideas that they would share only to be glared at until they dropped the subject) it just did.

Along with his unwillingness to even bother to acknowledge said fan girls, he would spend a rather large percentage of his time and energy on Rose. (Again, the cousins and friends had much to say on this to both parties involved, despite the fact that neither side would listen to reason.) He even had come up with "original" nicknames for her, such as 'flower' or 'petal' despite her threats to remove certain parts of his anatomy that might make having children later in life rather, well, difficult, to say the least if he kept it up. And because of this attention, Rose Weasley was hated by the entirety of Scor's fan club (which was about half of the schools female population).

And last, but certainly not least, Rose hated that Scor was top of the class. No not even that, but that he hardly had to try to be so smart. He had a photographic memory. So that was why Rose was so startled (despite his tendency to follow her) to find him looking down at her and looking, dare she say it, rather uncomfortable to be there at all.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short, I promise ill have more soon. But please tell me what you think in the comments or PM me what ya think. Any encouragement or acknowledgment is always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaacckkkk! Here is the second chapter of my second story! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**

* * *

"Can I help you with something?" Rose asked pointedly. She had been trying to study, ALONE, she might add when she was rudely interrupted by the bane of her existence, Scorpius Malfoy. A rather uncomfortable Scorpius Malfoy as well.

He shuffled his feet and stared at the ground as he mumbled "Can I sit here?"

"What was that?"

He took a deep breath before saying, "May I please sit down?"

"Why?"

"All the other tables are full and the common room is to noisy to study in."

'Well if course I know that the common room is noisy,' Rose thought, 'That was why I came here, to be free of distractions, which clearly was a moot point seeing as Scor is one of the most distracting boys I know, whether he knows it or not.

"Okay," Rose finally breathed out.

"Really?!" It was an unusual occurrence for Rose to allow someone to sit with her when she studied.

"Ya, just as long as you're quiet."

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse, you won't even know I'm here." He said, his familiar smirk coming across his handsome features.

'Aha, the Malfoy charm at last,' Rose thought. She knew his awkwardness would not last long. As Scor sat down across the table and one seat over from Rose, she went back to studying her perfectly copied transfiguration notes for the test next tuesday. While she studied her notes he couldn't help but notice that she bit her lip whenever she was trying to make a certain concept stick in her mind or how she would bite the end of her quill when she got super focused on a certain section of her notes. He knew he should be studying but he couldn't help but stare at the red-headed beauty in front of him. He had had a crush on her since third year. Hell, he probably liked her from the moment he saw her on the Hogwarts Express before first year, but eleven year old boys don't really notice girls, they only notice that it's really fun to pull pretty red haired girls hair.

He knew Al knew he harbored a crush on his cousin. The whole school knew, even the Wotter adults knew, which made for a rather awkward conversation the previous summer between Scor and Ron Weasley. Even Scor's parents knew and he wasn't really close with either of them. He was pretty sure his grandparents knew as well, even though they would be furious. He was rather surprised Rose didn't know, she obviously knew that he had devoted a large percentage of his time and energy on her. He had even come up with cute pet names for her. (Despite Roxy and Al's wish for him not to call her them for fear of his future children's lives.) But maybe she did know but didn't want to tell him that she knew what he didn't know that she knew.

A cough reminded Scor that he was not alone, and that he, in fact, had been staring at Rose for quite a while.

"Sorry, just staring off into space," he lied horrible, he could feel his cheeks becoming pink and he quickly cast his eyes down to his open charms book. That was why he didn't notice Rose's cheeks flame up as well. For Rose harbored a secret crush as well.

As much as Scor was the bane of her existence, it wasn't because of any of the reasons she had thought about earlier, it was because she was irrevocably, unconditionally, undeniably, understandably in love with Scorpius Malfoy and there was nothing she could do about it.

Which totally, completely sucked, by the way.

She always hated how he looked amazing because it made her fall in love with him even more. Of course she cared about more than looks, but what normal teenage girl could deny his mysterious grey eyes and windswept blonde hair that seemed to have some weird tint of yellow that always seemed to catch the sun no matter the time of day. And there was no denying that quidditch was the best thing ever invented purely because every guy that played it was fit.

Then there was the fact that he was smart, he was actually able to hold a conversation with Rose that didn't involve the subject of quidditch to come up. (Even though she did love the aforementioned game, if only for its ability to produce fit blokes.) Even though he would always say something stupid before to long and then she would get mad, she could deny how adorable he looked when he realized what stupid thing had just come out of his mouth.

He cared about his friends and family to what some would say is a fault. But not Rose, she admired his ability to stand by his father, despite what he had done when he was there age. Rose sure as hell would not want to have to mold the rest of her life after what she decided to do at the present moment (especially those decisions involving Scor). She had never had any problems with Mr Malfoy in the few occasions she had met him (at the Ministry of Magic Holiday Parties). He had always been respectful and it was clear he took great pride in his son, despite the fact that he was a Gryffindor. Rose always protected what was important to her, as most people do, and like Scor, that was family and friends. And that was one of the many reasons that Scorpius Malfoy had fallen head-over-heals in love with Rose Weasley. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Not that he wanted to anyways.

He thought Rose was amazing. She was not very tall and Scor loved how she would look up into his eyes and then get frustrated because he was just "to damn tall." Rose had a power to her unrivaled by anyone he had ever met. He was sure that she would take care of anything or anyone to help a friend or family member (and there were a lot to go around of both) she would even help her cousin Lucy, even though he knew she disliked her. (He did as well, as did most of the school, there was just something unpleasant about the third year, but that's beside the point.)

She was gorgeous, and she didn't even know it. Well actually that was a lie, she knew she was pretty, how could she not with the long, wavy red hair that went to the middle of her back and those blue eyes that would sine brightly whenever she started talking about a subject she was interested in. He also loved that, too. The way she could get completely absorbed in a book she had read and how she could go on for hours telling him all about it. That is, if she wasn't mad at him for one reason or another. Which generally happened after a while because he would eventually say something stupid to piss her off. But he can't help it, he just gets so tongue tied around her.

And who could blame him... He was in love after all.

* * *

**Well that was quick! Told ya I was gonna write more tonight! So ha! Please comment, it's always appreciated.**


End file.
